Playing with his doll
by Moahoa
Summary: He didn't think of her as something special, infact he didn't like the girl. It was all to annoy Ciel. He couldn't help that she turned out to be more fun than expected, could he?    Onesided Alois/Lizzy oneshot. WARNING SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 58!


_**A/N: One sided AloisxLizzy... Ever since I saw how he 'stole' Lizzy from Ciel at the ball, I've been a sucker for this pairing... I know it's kind of cracky and not really canon.. But who cares?**_

_**BTW, I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji! Oh and if you're not up to date with the manga, there are spoilers!**_

Playing with his doll

A first he has just wanted her because she was his. Everyone could tell you that he had some sick obsession about that boy. What other boy could I be talking about than Ciel Phantiomhive?

Alois Trancy just had that type of personality, that's all. In the future, there was surely going to be a letter combination for whatever that was, but since this was the 1800th century, there was no such luck yet. Everyone knew Alois was obsessive. There was an one eyed maid to prove it. Why else would one made a contract with a demon in exchange for your immortal soul?

What people didn't know was the dirty little secret of whom he was obsessed with now. It all started at the masquerade ball. That night where his plans failed and he was humiliated left him with only one positive thought, the girl he'd danced with who apparently was Ciel's fiancée. She seemed so mismatched for a guy like him. Alois had seen her chat non-stop about things he was sure wouldn't interest Ciel if his life depended on it. Not to mention that she was cute. Do not misunderstand. He didn't expect someone with all that wealth and social status to have an ugly fiancée. He just expected her to be more... well boring or elegant. Everything she wasn't basically. He himself didn't think of her as something special, she even seemed slightly daft. He'd just stolen her too tease her fiancé. Honestly, he doubted that it would have an effect, but the reaction Ciel had as he took the blonde's hand was so hilarious that he knew he had to do that again.

Not to mention it made him slightly intrigued as to why he had such a strong reaction. Ciel was not really emotionally attached to anyone as far as he knew. That girl had to be very special and precious to him to cause him to clench his fists like that. This was precisely the reason that a certain girl was headed towards his mansion a this very moment

The boy had sent a note to her contain information he'd gotten from his butler to make it seem like he had Ciel in his grasp. He also happened to know that just at this moment, Ciel was out on one of his little 'missions' for the queen. Knowing how a panicking girl would react, and a daft one at that, she would surely pay him a visit. Maybe even come to beg for his life, he looked forward to that. Tricking people was so much fun. Especially when he could use this to spread some awful rumors about Mr. Dog's fiancée. He was sure to be irritated.

A few moments after that thought was created, the doors to his mansion flew open, revealing none other than Ms. Daft, Elizabeth Middleford.

''Where's Ciel?'' She screamed. That was not really the reaction he expected. Even so, he smiled a big toothy grin just for her as he made his way down the stairs.

''Now now Ms. Elizabeth. Why so hasty? Ciel will be occupied for a few more hours.''

The girl looked very different from the one he'd met a the party. Her face was so serious and solemn, it reminded him off a castle guard. That face wasn't fitting for such a stupid young girl like her. It was intriguing to say the least. Had she snapped? He wondered.

''What do you say about discussing things over some tea? A lady like you surely wouldn't mind?'' He laughed in a way to kind to be true tone. At the mention of her social status her face emideatly softened and her face turned to one of confusion as she realized what he was asking. Her stance eased and she once again looked like the stupid girl from the party.

Alois laid an arm around the poor narrow-minded girl and started to lead her towards the dining room. He knew it was terribly rude to do this to someone else's betrothed, that was why he did it. The girl flushed and tried to push his arm off. Then she seemed to remember what kind of situation she thought she was in. She still believed he had her fiancé. As soon as they'd taken a seat, the girl spoke up.

''Mr. Trancy. What is the meaning off all this? Where is my fiancée? Please I...''

At that moment Hannah rolled in with a cart of tea and biscuits. How he hated that maid, he couldn't figure out why though. She just reminded him of things he'd rather leave forgotten. He sent the maid a very impolite and obvious glare as she served the tea. Eventually he tore his eyes off her to look at the confused 'lady' in front of him.

''Why do you want to know where he is?''

The girl looked shocked, almost offended. That was interesting.

''Ciel is my fiancé!'' She exclaimed like that would answer everything.

''So? Even so, why would he take interest in someone like you?'' He questioned sweetly.

''I...''

''Such a dimwitted girl as you, who only take interest in the dullest of topics. A girl whom only cares about the outside and the shallowest desires. Such girls disgust me.'' He spoke with a cruel voice. When the girl did not burst into tears and instead glared at him, he continued.

''Surely, you must understand that you're no match for someone as interesting as him.'' He added sweetly.

''You're might be right, I may be shallow or dimwitted. I cannot judge that myself. I agree that Ciel is very different from me and sometimes I don't understand why he does what he does. Even so, I've promised to support him forever. All I know is that you have no right to question him or why he is my fiancé.''

The blond boy just smirked and thought of a witty reply, while bringing the cup in front of him to his lips. As soon as the liquid met his lips, he knew something was wrong. It was cold. She'd failed him again.

''Hannah!'' He screamed in rage. The maid flinched at the mention of her name. ''You stupid whore, the tea is cold. How could you serve me something as awful as this crap!'' He wailed as he threw said teacup at her. The maid braced herself for the hit. It shattered as soon as it hit her face. Cuts were ripped open on her right cheek, the rest of the hit was taken by her hands that had been shielding her eyes. Alois stood up, flushed in anger now, he was shaking. Elizabeth shrieked in horror of what he'd just done. It was common for servants to be treated badly, she knew that. But abusing them in public, in front of a guest...

This was just insane.

''Earl Trancy!'' She yelled. ''What are you...?''

''Shut up you stupid girl!'' He barked at her before making his way over to the maid, whom had by know started to pick up the pieces f the cup that had fallen to the floor.

''Hey, Hannah!'' The insane boy hissed as he grabbed the poor maids hair, forcing her to interrupt her task and look at Elizabeth. '' Look at what you've done. It's your fault our guest is terrified'' Alois turned towards the one eyed woman as he continued. ''What do you have to say to defend yourself?''

He bent down and took a shard from her hand, then positioned himself right in front of her face.

''Do I have to punish you again?'' He asked as he brought the shard to her face. '' Maybe I should take an ear this time since you obviously can't listen to instructions anyway!''

He laughed manically as he brought the shard to her right ear. Just as he was about to cut it off a hand stopped him. Beside him, an angel stood, grasping his hand tightly. Her face was solemn once again, but her expression was filled with pity and sadness. This was impossibly the girl he'd been dining with before.

''Stop it, _please_.'' Was all she said. Her tone was so wonderfully submissive. He liked it when people begged. Generally he would've just lashed out at her instead, but for some reason h just dropped the shard and smiled at her.

''Sure~'' He teased, then turned back to the maid who was looking at him with curiosity. ''Leave!'' He demanded and she quickly scampered away, leaving the mess, a shocked girl and her insane master alone.

The blond boy faced the other blond again. Her face was once again confused, though he could see the relief that hid beneath her eyes. Those eyes sparkled with un-cried tears. He wondered what he'd had to do to draw them out. He hadn't thought about it until now, but she looked like a doll he'd once seen. The boy brought a hand to the others face and rubbed her cheek. She flinched and stood up, removing his hand. Such a pretty girl she was, she wasn't dimwitted was she?

She was just oblivious. A sheltered child, unknowing what he could do to her. Such innocence was too much fun to be left uncorrupted, he decided. He wondered how her frightened face would look and if he could make her beg like that again.

''Help me up will you?'' He asked as if nothing ever happened. The girl just stood there for a while as if she contemplated whether or not she should. Eventually she caved in and took his hand.

In a matter of seconds, she was back on the ground. A small yelp escaped her lips. Before she had a chance to react for real, he was straddling her.

''Alois! What are you...?'' She yelped in surprise. Only a smirk was her answer as he quickly pinned down her arms to the ground to prevent her from escaping. Her lips suddenly looked very interesting, he mused. He saw her eyes widen as she realized where his gaze was aimed. Then he leaned in, slowly just too see if she'd beg him again.

''Alois, please...'' She whimpered, tears were clouding her vision. It was like music in his ears. He preferred that sound rather then her happy-go-lucky chatter any day of the week. If she'd beg again he was pretty sure he could live with the chatter. Just before he closed the last distance between them he heard her whimper a name, but it was not his this time.

''Ciel.'' Funny, he had forgotten about that obsession of a boy. He wanted her to forget that name, he realized as he ravaged the poor girls mouth. Not a single place should be left untouched, he wanted to mark her mouth as his no matter how stupid that was. Though he had to breath sometime, when he broke off she screamed, no more like snarled. He had never heard such a sound in his life, it was hilarious. Though the fun didn't last since she, with strength from god knows where, pushed him off her. He simply burst out laughing, she was hilarious. The laughing was also cut short by a sword, two swords to be exact. The swords aiming at his throat was the swords of a knight, that much he knew.

''Give me Ciel!'' She screamed. Her tears were gone by know but her voice still shook with fear. She new he was physically stronger.

''Silly girl, he's not here! He's in London, on a mission.'' He laughed like he was amazed by his own cleverness. The girl just closed her eyes and clenched her fists. ''What's wrong, do you feel stupid now Ms. Doll?''

She cut his cheek with one of the swords than turned on her heels and started walking towards the exit. His brows furrowed, he wasn't done playing with her. He jumped to his feet then caught her from behind, pinning her arms down in an embrace, the element of surprise was key. He figured there was a reason she carried hidden swords.

''Where do you think you're going?'' He whispered, smirking at the shivers he caused.

''Let me go...'' The girl warned darkly. Instead of letting go he leaned closer and playfully bit her neck, this was too much fun. The instant he did, she pushed away his arms and suddenly he found himself back on the ground once again. Her foot was keeping him in place. He just chuckled.

''Why? Why me?'' She wailed unhappily as she towered above him.

''You know don't you?'' He really couldn't remember anymore himself but it was so fun to tease her.

''If this is because of Ciel, I swear I'll slit your throat right now. I'll protect him no matter what.''

Annoyance filled him because a reason he didn't know. He didn't want her to care about Ciel anymore.

''Ciel is not going to marry you. Your engagement has only been for show. You should forget about him if you know what's best for you.'' Alois stated gravely.

A clunk was heard as the sword struck the floor where Alois had been a moment earlier.

''How... How could you even imply such a thing?'' She screamed again as she came after him. Luckily for Alois, he was fast and she was still wearing heels. ''Hannah!'' He called as he chuckled uncontrollably. This girl really was amusing.

The she-demon was there in an instant. ''Yes?'' Was all she said. It was the first time Lizzy had heard her speak, but she couldn't care a less. She was too occupied with chasing a certain someone around the room.

''Would you please escort Ms. Middleford out of here?'' He demanded as he doged an other attack.

The girl didn't even have a chance to take in what he had said before she was knocked out cold and in Hannah's arms. Alois stopped running, smiled and walked over to the two girls. ''Elizabeth Cordelia Middleford. Who knew such a fun person existed beneath that dull cover.'' He laughed. Then he quickly brushed a few bangs from her face.

'' Let's play again when you've calmed down.'' The boy said to himself, the maid left completely forgotten. From now on he decided that she had to be his pretty doll. NOT Ciel's. Whether she liked it or not. Without warning he snapped back, that headache he always got around Hannah was back.

''What are you waiting for moron? Get her out of here!'' He growled at her while sending her a foul look. The maid only nodded and carried the unconscious girl towards her waiting carriage. Soon she would be gone as if nothing ever happened, but they'd both know that it had. After all a first kiss is a memory you can never forget, isn't it?


End file.
